


Stay Awake For Me

by thebluepoptarts



Category: Over 9000 (Band), The Blue Poptarts (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk i wrote this when i was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluepoptarts/pseuds/thebluepoptarts
Summary: Awsten has a crush on a certain drummer... and this time, he's determined to share the bed with him.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Kudos: 16





	Stay Awake For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a stupid thing based on the Louisiana hotel video. O9K fandom rise up

They were spending the night in a hotel again.  
This time however, Awsten was determined to share the bed with Otto. Last time, Awsten had spent all night pestering Otto and basically being as obnoxious as possible, pulling at his hair and consequently getting thrown around by the drummer. At one point, he was almost straddled by him… it’s almost like Otto had been trying to avoid something… but what? The gay feelings that resided deep in his little farmboy soul? Awsten could only hope. And now, there they were; walking up to the hotel entrance in late February, the slightest chill biting at Awsten’s neck.  
“Awsten you better not pull the same shit as last time,” the curly haired man murmured with a playful tone. Awsten knew exactly what he was talking about, but pretended not to. It’s more fun that way.   
“What ever do you mean darling?” Awsten teased (in a bad british accent), earning a snort from Jawn and a frustrated grunt from Otto. They discussed the band and their show tomorrow as they approached the door to the hotel, which Awsten called a “castle”. It wasn’t a castle though, just a big ass hotel in Fuckass Nowhere, Texas.   
They checked in at the front desk and earned a few stares from people in the hotel lobby on account of Awsten’s monkey slippers and their collective emo haircuts. Once they got to their room, however, Awsten’s plan went into action. He sprang onto the nearest bed, tugging Otto along with him.  
“Whoever sleeps in the left bed is a pussy!” he yelled. Yes, he and Otto were on the bed on the right, if you were wondering. A great plan.  
“Wow, you sound like a frat boy right now,” Jawn groaned as he sat his bag down at the end of the bed (which was on the left… if you were wondering). Chris flopped down onto the bed next to Jawn and started surfing channels on the hotel TV. He was the master of somehow ignoring the others’ loud bullshit. Last time he just slept through all the chaos Awsten and Otto caused.   
“Are you kidding me,” Otto muttered as he accepted his fate, buried under the covers with a scene queen. To be fair, it didn’t take much to convince him. Awsten immediately relaxed, spreading out on the bed and sighing.  
“Doesn’t it feel great to be on the not-pussy bed right now?” he cooed, looking up at the unamused Otto, who was sitting upright next to him. The older boy raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t know, Awsten. I almost wish I was in the pussy bed, if it meant I didn’t have to share a bed with you,” he stated. Awsten couldn’t even pretend to be hurt by that; he was annoying as fuck, and he knew it. It still felt like a win to be in the same bed as the guy he liked. And it’s not like it was unreciprocated either… Otto had his own way of expressing how he felt toward Awsten. The rough yet strategic touches, and the sour language he used while eyeing him up and down: that was enough for Awsten. This man had to be at least a little bit gay.  
And that he was.  
About an hour passed, the lights had finally been turned off and Jawn had declared that he was trying to sleep, so everyone in the room had to “shut the fuck up please”. The room was cool, and there was an ambient sound coming from the vent. Neither Otto nor Awsten were asleep, but Jawn sure as hell was. His snoring was loud as fuck. Awsten wasn’t sure if Chris had fallen asleep, but he was willing to take his chances. Chris was wearing headphones anyways. Swallowing nervously, Awsten poked Otto’s shoulder a couple times. To his surprise, Otto turned over to face him almost immediately. His face looked tired, but it was hard to tell, as the room was only illuminated by the boxy little television.  
“What’s up?” Otto whispered, his voice calm and slightly sweet. His hair had fallen into his face as he laid on his side.  
“Um… nothing really.” Awsten stuttered quietly. “I just wanted to see if you were still awake,” he couldn’t bring himself to look into Otto’s deep brown eyes, and opted to look at every other uninteresting thing in his line of sight. “Wanna take a walk with me?”  
Otto glanced back at the alarm clock on the bed side table. It read 1:30 AM. Otto decided it was best to just give in. He wordlessly pushed the covers off the both of them, a small yet sort of intimate gesture. They both hopped off the bed and slipped their shoes on. To Awsten’s surprise, Otto led the way, opening the door as quietly as possible, and closing it gently behind them.  
“Couldn’t sleep either, I’m guessing?” Otto smirked. Awsten felt his stomach flip and he started to blush. ...Why? Otto had barely said anything. Help. Yet, he attempted to push his feelings aside, and brushed his bangs to the side in a familiar hand motion.  
“No,” Awsten said with a laugh. “And I kinda just wanted to talk to you some.”  
Otto looked at Awsten quizzically in response to the second statement, but said nothing. They started walking aimlessly through the empty hallway, which was just samely doorways and the occasional potted plant.  
“What did you wanna talk about?” Otto asked innocently, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. Awsten noted that Otto was insane for wearing jeans to bed.  
“Well, I don’t know. What the fuck do people talk about at 2 AM?” Awsten honestly just enjoyed being in Otto’s presence. The curly haired boy appeared to be in thought, scrunching his eyebrows a little and staring forward as they walked. Awsten decided to just go ahead and shoot his shot. “You into anyone right now?” He smiled dorkily, unable to hide the fact that he felt really nervous and sort of awkward asking that-- despite the fact that Otto was one of his best friends. Otto looked a little startled by this question, as if he wasn’t expecting it.  
“Well… I don’t know. I don’t talk to as many people as I’d like.” he responded, sort of avoiding the question, and taking it down a different route. “Since high school ended, I haven’t really talked to many of my friends from back then. I prefer to just focus on who I’m with now,” his voice started to get quieter the longer he spoke. Awsten smiled to himself.  
“And who are you with now?” Awsten acted like he didn’t know exactly what Otto would say.  
“Well… You guys,” Otto stated hesitantly. Awsten laughed and locked eyes with Otto for a couple seconds longer than he meant to.  
“You’re crushing on all of us, is that what you’re saying?” This caused Otto to push Awsten’s forehead with his palm, and Awsten just laughed harder. They had reached a staircase and decided to go down, laughing about some stupid shit as they did. On the first floor they encountered a door leading to an indoor pool. It definitely should not have been open at that hour, but I guess some employee just didn’t feel like doing their job that day. Awsten pushed playfully at the door, and to his surprise it opened, easy as that. His eyes widened and he smiled wide at Otto. What could the poor farm boy do but go along with his friend’s dumb ass decisions. Maybe if he stopped being so cute it would be easier. Once the door closed behind them, Otto spoke up.  
“Could you please tell me why the fuck we’re in here, Awsten?” The use of his name caused shivers to go up Awsten’s spine. Damn, he was in deep. (Haha, “in deep”… get it? Cuz they’re at a pool? Anyways…) The scent of chlorine filled the room.  
“What else is there to do in this place? The snack bar’s fucking closed!” he exclaimed, and started to take off his shoes. Otto just watched. He wasn’t trying to get himself involved. After removing his socks, Awsten dipped his feet into the pool water and promised Otto he wouldn’t jump in fully clothed. The windows on the opposite side of the room were fogged up from the indoor heating system and the outdoor temperatures which dropped into the 40s at night. Otto sat down beside him, but refrained from taking off his shoes.  
“Since you asked me this, I hope it’s not too weird if I ask you too: are YOU into anyone?” Otto asked, visibly nervous. Awsten tried not to laugh at how formally he had phrased the question.  
“Well yeah, but you might be surprised,” he responded, smiling. There was a brief silence.  
“Ok… Are you gonna tell me who?” Otto questioned, awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
“GUESS!” Awsten demanded, wide eyed, with a snark grin. Taken aback, Otto rubbed his chin. He was not prepared for this. The way his heart was beating and hands shaking felt almost like he was about to take a test he hadn’t studied for.  
“Um… Tara?” He was actually having trouble thinking of girls that both of them knew. Awsten shook his head.  
“You’re not gonna get it,” he teased and leaned his head on Otto’s shoulder, causing the older boy’s head to go blank, and his body to stiffen. It’s like he knew, but they both didn’t want to acknowledge what was pretty much obvious to begin with.  
“Awsten, are you gay?” Otto asked in a low voice. “I mean it’s totally fine if you are, I won’t tell anyone, and I’m sorry if you’re not I just was having a hard time thinking of anyone you might like…” Otto trailed off as Awsten lifted up his head and gave Otto a look he wasn’t expecting. His pretty eyes looked tired and glossed over, and his lips were parted just slightly.  
“You’re kinda stupid, Otto,” Awsten cooed, leaning towards him. Otto had definitely caught on by now. The look in his eyes made his heart rate speed up. He placed his hand on Awsten’s chin and the singer stared up at him with rosy cheeks. Awsten leaned upwards to kiss Otto, and it was sweeter than he’d ever even imagined. Otto brought Awsten closer, his hand on the small of his back.  
Once their lips parted, they both laughed a little.  
“So it was me… huh?” the curly haired boy said sheepishly.  
“Don’t act like you knew,” Awsten chuckled and tugged lightly on Otto’s hair. To be fair, Otto did not know. He honestly hadn’t even consciously acknowledged his feelings until Awsten’s question in the hallway earlier. But now that he thought about it, this should have been clear to him much earlier. He felt a little dumb.  
Suddenly, a heavy set woman in a tight bun and a polo shirt bust through the door.  
“What are you kids doing in here!?” she implored in a heavy Southern accent. The two boys stood up quickly, and apologized profusely. She looked them up and down and her anger faded a bit. After showing her their hotel card, she let them off the hook. They rushed back to their room, and Awsten had to dry his feet with his own socks, which kind of sucked.  
Upon entering the room, they heard some loud snoring from the two guys in the bed next to theirs. It was safe to say they were both fast asleep. The alarm clock on the bed side table now read 2:25 AM. Wow. It had almost been an hour. Awsten and Otto both got under the covers once again, but this time, Otto felt less skeptical of the boy to his left with the bleached tips and different colored eyes. He rested his hand on Awsten’s hip, and Awsten took that as an OK to get closer. As he shifted towards Otto, the older boy rested his chin on Awsten’s head.  
“We should probably sleep, we have a gig tomorrow,” Otto whispered. Awsten just voiced an “Mm” in response. Falling asleep had never been easier after that.


End file.
